


A change has begun and the name is you. I feel strange, you've made my life strange

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fantasizing, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Ladies Man, Marlboros, Meet-Cute, NSFW, Seductive Babyboy, wanting to be prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Probably my last little fic before the Q&A thing on thursday and the 1 on 1 thing with him on saturday! :SI'm struggling to keep my feelings on the inside and to sit still, but all I wanna do is shout and move frantically from side to side as I look really weird. I feel like I have carbonic acid in my chest and stomach and head and face and hands and feet and I don't really know what to do with myself right now and all the hours until it happens!I just know I will have a unique, once in a lifetime experience with Babyboy and there really are no words for that. Just a big fat godddamn bicep hovering over me and inside me. Pounding me and threatening to actually drive me insane. I look around the room and I think "This is the last thing I see before I have to be committed"Babyboy has moved into my heart and my soul. And he doesn't even have to pay rent or clean the house!Amy out!





	A change has begun and the name is you. I feel strange, you've made my life strange

I've noticed his eyes on me all night, and even though I came with another guy, I could see in his eyes that he didn't care. I could see in his eyes that he saw it as a game and that he couldn't wait to start playing. I had to fight the urge all night to walk up to him and explain that the guy who was with me was just a friend, and he didn't mean anything that could possible begin to jeopardize our amorous congregating I had been fantasising about so vividly that I basically had to retreat to the ladiesroom to freshen up...on two occasions.  
But I didn't want to be so presumptuous to actually assume what I interpreted was the truth, I had been wrong before. But this man's scrutiny and attention to me was something else.

I wanted to play also. I knew his name was Tim Curry and that he was an actor, and from the cluster of ladies always surrounding themselves around him and how his smooth, smug grin seemed to fit perfectly to the atmosphere, talking more loudly than any words ever would, I suspected he was quite the ladies man.  
I secretly watched his face and how the self-satisfaction meshed with his features as one gorgeous woman after another came and hung around, and how he effortlessly threaded them on his arms. I, too, wanted his attention. I needed to feel how he felt, preferably as naked as possible while our sweaty bodies worked in unison, despite the fact that he was pinning me down on a cold surface, claiming my mind and fatigued, athletic physique like he was entitled to it, and how his hands and tongue explored every inch of me, driving me to the edge of insanity with no intentions of ever dragging me back. I wanted him to own me.

***

He leans in and at the same time, places his hand on the wall I rest my back against, just at my head level. He barely turns away when he exhales a controlled stream of smoke and then slowly licks his lips.  
It's almost like he doesn't want to take his eyes off me, even for a second.  
I suppress a smirk when he demonstrates his classic male authority-move to assert dominace, and show who's in charge. I like it, and I wouldn't have any problem with completely giving myself to him, to be submissive prey as I let him dictate his terms.  
His eyes bore into mine. He has had me in shackles mentally for the last hour, but this is the first physical move he has made, and now he is caging me with his body. It turns me on, but I try to play unaffected, even though my inside is screaming, begging for him to put his hands on me.

He is so close that I can see his pulse on his neck. His blood is pumping fast through his body. Is he as excited as I am?  
He takes a drag on his Marlboro again, his trusted, filtered pals that have been with him all night, and exhales slowly as he eyes me up and down and then up again. His eyes are wild with lust, he's already devouring me with his gaze, sizing me up to what kind of girl he thinks I am. Am I the good one who wants to make love in a missionary position, to the tunes of Whitney Houston and/or Chris Isaak, ideally on white, floral bed sheets, or am I the bad one that refuses to cum unless I'm spanked senseless and tainted with his palm prints and love bites, a screamer who wants to be brutally fucked as Kyuss blares in the background?

I let him watch me for a while, just to keep him in a state of suspense, to see him ponder. And I have to admit; I do enjoy the lingering, but excited uncertainty in his immaculate face.  
_I_ know what kind of girl I am, and I can't wait for him to find out...

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my last little fic before the Q&A thing on thursday and the 1 on 1 thing with him on saturday! :S
> 
> I'm struggling to keep my feelings on the inside and to sit still, but all I wanna do is shout and move frantically from side to side as I look really weird. I feel like I have carbonic acid in my chest and stomach and head and face and hands and feet and I don't really know what to do with myself right now and all the hours until it happens!
> 
> I just know I will have a unique, once in a lifetime experience with Babyboy and there really are no words for that. Just a big fat godddamn bicep hovering over me and inside me. Pounding me and threatening to actually drive me insane. I look around the room and I think "This is the last thing I see before I have to be committed"
> 
> Babyboy has moved into my heart and my soul. And he doesn't even have to pay rent or clean the house!
> 
> Amy out!


End file.
